1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to can crushing devices, and particularly to such a device operated by "foot" power.
2. Description of the prior art.
A preliminary patentability and novelty search has revealed the existence of the following five U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,512, 4,442,768, 4,606,266, 4,561,351, 4,133,161.
In recent years there has been a great deal of attention given to the necessity of recycling some of our resources. One of those resources is the aluminum that is used in a variety of cans. Recycling of aluminum cans is encouraged by Government agencies, recyclers, and ecologists. Many states now require a deposit be paid for aluminum cans to thus encourage recycling by providing the prospect of recovering the deposit by redemption of the cans. At least in California, special legislation has been passed that requires acceptance of aluminum cans returned to a recycler and the payment of a specified amount per pound for such cans.
Because of space limitations, the storing of aluminum cans in their extended condition poses a problem. There has thus developed the custom of crushing such cans to reduce their volume, enabling the storage of a give number of crushed aluminum cans in a much smaller space than would be required for the same number of cans in extended form. As indicated in the five U.S. Pat. Nos. noted above, a number of different mechanisms have been designed to facilitate crushing of aluminum cans. None however are similar to the device described herein.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,261, it will be seen that the can crusher disclosed and illustrated by this patent utilizes a piston manipulated by a lever to impose a crushing force on a can which rests on the base of the device between the piston and the base. Stability of the can while it is being crushed by the piston is provided by lugs projecting upwardly from the base around opposite sides of the can. It will of course be apparent that while this device performs essentially the same function as the invention described and claimed herein, it performs such function by a significantly different structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,512 resembles a "pogo" stick modified to effectively crush a can. In this structure, a semi-cylindrical housing receives the can, which rests on a piston head. The piston head is connected to a rod, and the housing is connected to a laterally extending foot support member. With a can positioned in the cavity formed by the semi-cylindrical housing, downward pressure is imposed on the foot support member, causing the housing to be pulled downwardly while the piston head remains stationary, the can thus being crushed between the top plate of the housing and the piston head. Again, while essentially the same ultimate result is achieved with this device as is achieved by the invention disclosed and claimed herein, it is obvious that such function is performed by a significantly different structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,768 also relates to a can crushing apparatus adapted to be operated with the feet. Again, while the structure performs the same function as the invention disclosed and claimed herein, there is no logical resemblance in either structure or mode of operation between U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,768 and the subject matter of the invention disclosed and claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,351 is basically similar to the previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,768, but utilizes an additional element that initiates the crushing action on the can which in this structure lies horizontally on the base member. Again, there is no logical correspondence between the structure forming the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,351 and the invention claimed and disclosed herein.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,266 discloses and illustrates a can crushing device that doubles as an exercise structure. The structure and method of operation of the device illustrated in this patent is obviously different from the subject matter forming the basis for the invention disclosed and claimed herein.
Prior art apparatus utilized to crush cans, including those described and discussed above, have not met wide acceptance in the market place. This is believed to be due to factors relating to cost of manufacture, complexity of use, installation and safety.
One of the problems that continues to arise in connection with the crushing of beverage cans results from the inadvertent attempt to crush full or partly full open cans, and even unopened cans. None of the prior art patents with which I am familiar appear to sufficiently isolate the user from leaking or potentially dangerous spraying cans. Accordingly, one of the important objects of the invention is the provision of a device for crushing cans in which the person operating the device is protected from liquid spraying from a can being crushed.
Another problem that arises in connection with can crushing apparatus is the difficulty of cleaning such apparatus when it has been doused with a beverage contained in a can being crushed. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a can crushing device that is easily cleaned of any spilled beverage or liquid that might be emitted by a can being crushed.
The question of safety in the crushing of cans is especially important. The cost of liability insurance for devices of this kind can frequently increase the cost to the consumer to such an extent that it makes the device difficult to sell. For example, can crushing structures that involve a pivoted mechanism in which two levered jaws are forced together to crush the can are inherently unsafe for two reasons: (1) fingers or toes can easily be placed in a position to be crushed along with the can, and this is of particular concern if children have access to the device; and (2) the device is subject to instability, particularly if the operating force is applied in an off-center or oblique manner or direction. This can result in the device tipping over, possibly causing the operator to fall, thus placing the operator at risk to injury from such a fall. Accordingly, another important object of the present invention is the provision of a can crushing device that is inherently stable and safe to operate, even by children.
The device for compressing empty cans forming the subject matter of this invention is a useful appliance in residences, work places and out-of-doors, wherever empty beverage cans may be found. Futhermore, it is completely portable and requires no permanent mounting or special storage facility. Additionally, the device may be used for cans made from aluminum or other materials having similar compressibility characteristics.
Because of the prevalence of vending machines that dispense cans of beverages, the prevalence of empty beverage cans in the form of litter in public buildings, public streets and highways and other areas is appalling. The presence of such litter has become so pervasive that authorities in many localities require violators of traffic laws to work along public streets and highways and pick up such litter for proper disposition. Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a portable can crushing device that may be carried along on such excursions to facilitate manually compressing aluminum beer and "pop" cans to thereby facilitate their collection and storage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a can crushing device that requires minimum effort to operate, thus allowing operation by a wide range of users, including children.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for crushing cans that is easy and obvious to operate so that no training is required.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a can crusher that maximizes safety to the user.
Can crushing devices of the prior art tend to be so complex as to mitigate against portability and against easy storage of the apparatus. Accordingly, a still further object of the present invention is the provision of a device for crushing cans that possesses extreme portability and which may be easily stored.
Many of the prior art can crushing devices utilize levers and pistons and moving parts that require maintenance. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of a can crushing device that eliminates the need for maintenance.
For most expedient storage of crushed cans, it is an advantage that the configuration of the crushed can be uniform for successively crushed cans. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of a can crushing device that incorporates means for controlling the configuration of the compressed can.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.